


Strip Me Raw

by CalamityRondo



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, laughing gas induced heart spilling, lots of angst on Sebastian's side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityRondo/pseuds/CalamityRondo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After he comes home from the dentist, Sebastian accidentally spills his heart to Hunter while he is still high from the laughing gas. And those are things he never wanted anybody to know. So the only solution he can think of is avoiding Hunter as much as possible. Hunter is really not happy with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Me Raw

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the combined version of the three-pieced tumblr fic with the same title. It was inspired by two anonymous prompts.  
> "Sebastian goes to the dentist and ends up high on that gas thingy (sorry idk what it's called,disadvantages of being a non english speaker ^^) in his haze he spills out his heart to Hunter :)"  
> &  
> "Prompt: Sebastian is frantic about their situation (his and Hunter's) after he said all those things to Hunter while high on the dentist gas thingy (sorry idk how it's called either). Finish that however you'd like :)"

Hunter knows something is wrong the second Sebastian comes into their dorm room. There is a giant dopey grin on Sebastian's face. Not the usual smirk, but a full-fledged face-splitting ear-touching grin.

“Hey, hunny bear”, he says, and Hunter swears he's heard him slur.

“Do not call me that”, he retorts. Sebastian flops down next to him on the bed.

“Aw, come on, pretty young thing. I know you like that.”

Hunter crosses his arms. “Sorry to disappoint, I don't.”

Suddenly the grin is wiped from Sebastian's face. He all but falls with his head on Hunter's shoulder. He sighs heavily.

“I know you don't, Hunny.” The name fails to annoy Hunter this time, because there is something seriously wrong with Sebastian. And he is concerned. They may not look it most time of the day, but they are kind of friends. So Hunter is worried.

“Were have you been?”, he asks. He hopes that Sebastian isn't drunk in the early evening. He can't smell any alcohol, though.

“The dentists'”, Sebastian mumbles in his shirt. It takes a few seconds for Hunter's brain to make the connection. It's the nitrous oxide that makes Sebastian act all weird. He probably don't ought to worry. It will wear off and meanwhile he should just ignore whatever Sebastian babbles.

“Lie down, Seb. Rest yourself. You will feel better when you wake up.” He tries to be compassionate. But pouts right in his face. And oh my god, Hunter has never seen him actually pout.

“God, no. I don't want to lie down. I will never lie down again. I hate the horizontal! I'm never getting horizontal again. Like ever.”

Hunter shoots him a look.

“This stuff is really messing with your head. You would never say that. You are the most horizontal person I've ever met.”

He finds his arms full of Sebastian.

“No, no, no, I'm not. I mean yes. I was. But not anymore, you know? I don't wanna. Hunt, I'm serious.”

Hunter shouldn't care about Sebastian's mental breakdown. It's not real, it's just the stupid laughing gas. But he cares, when he feels Sebastian trembling. He can't help it. It feels real.

“I don't want to be like him, Hunt.”

“Like who?”, he asks gently stroking Sebastian's hair.

“Like my father. He's such a whore. You know, Hunt? He's like having a different woman every month. I hate him. It's ugh... I hate him so much, Hunt. But he said I couldn't be any better than him. And I'm not. I'm exactly like him.”

Sebastian's ranting. He sounds like he is crying and Hunter fears for a moment that he will get snot on his pants. But then he's back to Sebastian and suddenly nothing else matters.

“He said I would never be able to have a working relationship. I didn't believe him. But he's right, y'know? 'Cause now there's a guy I really like but he's the only one I can't get close to. You're straight. I know. You're straight and I'm gay and this can't work. And I – I'm not able to have relationships. And it's okay. I will just continue whoring myself, like my father. Then we can have awesome son-dad-bonding about the inability to love.”

Hunter is rocking him slowly. He has never comforted someone like this. It's strange and new but not bad. And he knows it's real. It's not just the nitrous oxide. Sebastian just poured out his heart to him and Hunter has no clue how to handle this.

Sebastian is shaking violently now and Hunter lets him weep on him. He strokes him until Sebastian eventually falls asleep.

Hunter wants to help Sebastian with his problems, but he can't. Not yet. Maybe they will talk about it, maybe they won't. Maybe Sebastian won't remember any of it. But Hunter will be there if he does. He's not sure how he will be there – as a friend or more – he has never before considered that Sebastian really likes him. But he will be there nonetheless.

* * *

Sebastian pretends not to remember any of the things he said to Hunter, except he does. He does and it terrifies the shit out of him. He has never, NEVER poured out his heart like this. He is a free-spoken person, but there are things that he doesn't share, things that are nobody's concern but his. And now Hunter knows all of them.

It's easy to pretend nothing's wrong when they're doing normal things like school or rehearsal. It's harder when they're alone, but he manages. It's even harder to look Hunter in the eyes and say he's fine, but he does somehow.

Hunter never questions him and Sebastian is eternally grateful for that. It doesn't soothe the uneasiness inside him, though, that is slowly spreading into full-out panic. He knows Hunter is his friend and he won't use the information against him, except that he can't stop thinking about what could happen if they ever get in a really hard fight. Hunter could tell people just to get back at him.

It's not the fact that he really likes Hunter that he is concerned about. Most people have already figured that. It's the fact that Sebastian is so sick of his father and his attitude, that it actually hurts him that his father thinks so low of him and that he actually thinks quite low of himself.

Those are the things that Sebastian is so afraid of somebody knowing.

Somehow, he has the desire to tell this somebody, to pour out his heart again. But that would only entail more problems. No, he can't confide to another person, he has to get over this without anyone's help.

And he does, the only way he knows how to. Which means going to Scandals whenever he can and find somebody to hook up with until he forgets what he's so afraid of. That entails spending less time with Hunter and his so damn prying eyes, which is good.

Sebastian has considers filing a motion to change rooms, but then other people were bound to notice that something is wrong. So he stays in his room with Hunter and tries not to spend too much time with him. Which is working pretty well with the mix of school, homework (that he does elsewhere) and Scandals. On some days he can even forget that Hunter exists in the first place.

* * *

“You're making it worse, you know.”

Sebastian doesn't even look up from where he is reading Karin Slaughter's _Triptych._

“What, your undying love for me?”, he asks but his voice lacks it's usual flirtatiousness. Hunter crosses his arms and looks at him annoyed from his spot at his desk.

“That, too, yes. But I meant you feeling bad about whoring yourself.”

Sebastian's head whips around to him. “What?”, he asks incredulously. Hunter tries so smooth his face.

“I mean you're doing exactly what you were upset about the other evening. And I don't get it, because–“

“Stop right there, Clarington. That's none of your business.” Sebastian doesn't want to talk about that. He wanted to know what Hunter meant when he agreed about his undying love. But apparently that has been solely meant to capture his attention. That fucking asshole.

Hunter scowls.

“No, Smythe, you will listen to me.” Sebastian interrupts him yet again.

“I don't know why you'd care.”

Hunter is a second away from punching his face.

“Because I care, dammit. Just the other week you were weeping on me about never getting horizontal again and now you're doing nothing but. You want do be different from your father, right? Then why are you doing it?”

Sebastian really needs this conversation to be over. “Because that's how I am, who I am. It's fun and why should I be any different from the man he wants me to look up to?”

“Would you be the same when you're in a relationship?”

Sebastian just shrugs. “I won't be in any.”

“But you said you wanted.” Hunter doesn't let up. As much as Sebastian wants to escape, they have to talk about it now. They can't continue this way. He throws Sebastian a look and wills him to understand.

“No, I– Oh my god, no, I don't want a pity date with you.”

“It wouldn't be pity. It's... There is fighting spirit in you, is there? Why are you not trying to get me to go on a second date with you?”

Sebastian stares at him observingly. After a while he shakes his head.

“No, Hunter. No. You are caring and nice but this goes too far. You're straight. You shouldn't go on dates with your gay friend and get his hopes up just so you can decide some time that it's enough and stop the whole thing. I won't help me, at all. It'll make things worse.”

“Okay.” Hunter nods. “But no matter how long I wait you will just always assume it's a pity date.”

Sebastian nods, too. He feels like they have reached an understanding. “That's right. Because it is.”

“No, you dumbass, I'm asking you out. For real.”

They have a staring contest. Sebastian clearly judging his sincerity while Hunter just stares levelly back.

“But why?”, Sebastian asks, his eyes never leaving Hunter's. “You said you weren't interested.”

“I wasn't. I didn't know you were serious about it until the other week. I thought you were just playing around.”

“And now you're interested, just like that? Even though you're straight.”

“I am. Interested, I mean. Look, I'm not sure if I'm madly in love with you, but dates are for finding out if you like someone, aren't they?”

At that Sebastian looks away. “I suppose.” He doesn't really have any idea how dating is or what it's for. He's never dated someone before. Hunter seems to wait for him to say something more, but when Sebastian doesn't he takes it upon himself.

“Do we have a deal, then?”

A few moments go by while Sebastian contemplates this. He really doesn't want his heart broken. But if he goes on that date with Hunter he knows that he has at least tried it. So what if they don't work out, at least he has a date with a hot guy who is willing to test his sexuality for him. The women his father goes out with are more interested in his money. Sebastian is already way better off than this. He smiles.

“Deal.”


End file.
